freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Springtrap
Springtrap - główny antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 3, oraz postać z cutscenki FNaF: SL i jeden z 50 animatroników które można wybrać w Ultimate Custom Night. Wygląd Springtrap to animatronik sprężynowy o otyłej sylwetce i ciemnozielonym kostiumie. Został znaleziony 30 lat po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza i został przeniesiony do Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Z powodu wypadku z Williamem Aftonem i starości jest bardzo zniszczony. Ze stóp jest zdarty kostium, który zakrywał endoszkielet i resztki nóg Wlliama Aftona. Wyżej są łydki składające się z postrzępionego materiału, z którego zwisają kable. Wyżej, nad kolanami oraz na udach są dwie większe dziury przez, które widać parę sztywnych kabli oraz endoszkielet kolan. Część brzucha jest rozerwana, a nad nią jest ciemniejsza elipsa na której jest dziura przez którą możemy dostrzec serce Williama Aftona. Nad ową dziurą jest mały guzik. Na obu barkach są dwie szerokie odstępy, przez które widać zniszczone mięśnie oraz endoszkielet, zastępujący kości. Springtrap jako jedyny animatronik we FNaF'ie 3 ma pięć palców. Posiada okrągłą głowę z dwiema króliczymi uszami, w tym jeden przełamany na pół. Ma szczękę z zepsutymi zębami oraz lekko przekrzywiony nos. Jego szare lub ciemnozielone oczy są bardzo wysuszone. Zachowanie Podczas dnia od 2 do 6, Springtrap jest główną atrakcją w domu strachów, ale nie wiadomo co robi konkretnie. Jednak począwszy od nocy 2, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z ochroniarzem. Żeby się do nas dostał musi przejść przez kilka pomieszczeń zaczynając zwykle od pokoju 10, czasami też od pokoju 9, pokoju 8 lub w rzadkich przypadkach - pokoju 7. W trakcie swojej wędrówki w kierunku biura może wejść do wentylacji, słyszymy wtedy dźwięk podobny do buczenia lub tukotu. Plik:Springtrap w wentylacji.ogg Aby kontrolować jego ruch i uniemożliwić mu dotarcie do nas, musimy przyciskiem "play audio" puszczać dźwięki wydawane przez balloon boya. Polega na prostej zasadzie - Jeśli Springtrap wyjdzie z pokoju i przejdzie do następnego (np. Z pokoju 6 do pokoju 5), możemy za pomocą tego przycisku sprawić, że z powrotem wróci do po poprzedniego. Ta mechanika przedłuża jego drogę. Dzięki temu jest szansa, że w ogóle nie wejdzie do biura i stróż nocny przetrwa aż do końca nocy Począwszy od kiedy dotrze do Pokoju 5 można usłyszeć jego głuche jęki lub ciężkie oddychanie. Plik:Jęczenia Springtrap'a.ogg Wraz z następnymi nocami, będzie poruszał się coraz szybciej i będzie coraz trudniejszy do kontrolowania. Na dodatek sprzęt audio, który jest jedyną obroną przed tym animatronikiem będzie się psuł szybciej z każdą nocą. Może on również wejść do wentylacji. W takim przypadku należy zablokować wentylacje przez podwójne kliknięcie, w której się znajduje nim wejdzie do biura przez wentylacje 15. Jeśli uda mu się dotrzeć do biura, pojawi się jego jumpscare i przegramy grę.Plik:Scream3.ogg Ultimate Custom Night Przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft wentylacyjny. Jego poczynania można łatwo monitorować przez kamery. Porusza się cicho, a gdy będzie już prawie u celu, w lufcie będzie widoczna jego głowa. Odejdzie, gdy spostrzeże, że luft jest zablokowany. Historia Springtrap prawdopodobnie był sprężynowym animatronikiem (mógł działać jako zwykły animatronik oraz służyć jako kostium) z pierwszej restauracji. Uznano jednak, że jego mechanizm jest niestabilny (prawdopodobnie po zmiażdżeniu pracownika) i ukryto go w pokoju, który później zabito deskami. Był on zamknięty z tym pokoju przez około 30 lat. Springtrap był tylko maszyną i nie było w nim duszy. Tuż po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pojawił się Purple Guy, który otworzył pokój ze Springtrapem i użył go jako kryjówki. W minigrze po nocy 5 Purple Guy chowa się do stroju Springtrapa, by uniknąć konfrontacji z duszami dzieci, lecz gdy do niego wszedł został zmiażdżony. Po 30 latach pracownicy znaleźli Springtrapa i użyli go jako atrakcji w "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction". Po 6 nocy Fazbear's Fright zostaje spalone. Wtedy SpringTrap i prawdopodobnie Stróż Nocny uciekają. Możemy go później zobaczyć w FFPS jako ScrapTrap. Ciekawostki * Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię (Springtrap), był przez fanów nazywany Spring Bonnie. * Czasami gracze nazywali go Salvage, co znaczy "złom" lub "odzysk". * Ze słów Phone Guya możemy wnioskować, że pierwotnie nazywał się Springbonnie. * W Five Nights at Freddy's 2 na CAM 04 (party room nr 4) widnieje prawdopodobnie jego portret zrobiony z papierowych talerzy oraz serpentyn. * W Zachodnim Korytarzu we FNaF1 widnieje rysunek, który może przedstawiać Springtrapa. Jednak postać na obrazku jest niebieska, a Springtrap zielony. Najprawdopodobniej to po prostu brzydko narysowany Bonnie. * Sprężyny Springtrapa były pułapką dla Purple Guy'a. Stąd jego imie, które w dosłownym tłumaczeniu brzmi sprężynowa (spring) pułapka (trap). * Springtrap jest 3 najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem (po Mangle i Ennard ) * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie ma w grze żadnego odpowiednika. Ewentualnie może nim być Bonnie. * Podczas nocy bardzo rzadko mogą pojawić się sceny z Springtrapem (patrz - Galeria). * Phone Guy podczas nocy 1 wspomina o sekretnych pokojach. Dowiedział się o nich od osoby, która projektowała jeden z budynków. Kamery w nich były wyłączone, a same pokoje były zabite deskami. Być może w jednym z nich znaleziono Springtrap'a. * Kiedy podświetlimy gazetę po nocy 6., zobaczymy tam zniekształconą twarz Springtrapa. * Springtrap jest drugim animatronikiem, który ma dwa jumpscare'y. Jeden z nich pojawia się, gdy wejdzie on do biura ościeżnicą z lewej strony. Zaś drugi, gdy wejdzie do biura przez wentylacje. Pierwszym animatronikiem posiadającym dwa jumpscare'y jest New Freddy z FNaF1. Kolejny animatroniki po Springtrapie to: Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica (Drugi wykonuje N. Cupcake), Nightmare Foxy (drugi to mini-jumpscare), Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica (To samo co z N. Chicą tylko tutaj to Dynia nie Cupcake), Nightmare Mangle (To samo co Foxy) z FNaF'a 4, Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Bidybab i Ennard (Tylko on ma aż 4 jumpscare'y co jest obecnie rekordem) z FNaF'a SL, i Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, ScrapTrap i Lefty z FFPS'a. * Sprężyny w Springtrap'ie zatrzaskiwały się stopniowo, inaczej śmierć Purple Guy'a nastąpiłaby natychmiast i scena jego śmierci z minigry nie byłaby możliwa, spowodowane to było przez kapiącą z sufitu budynku wodę. * Springtrap jest pierwszym animatronikiem którego możemy zaobserwować na każdej z kamer. * Ma on dwie pozycje na każdej kamerze (nie licząc wentylacji) i oprócz kamery numer 1 * Na jednym z jego jumpscare'ów widać głowę Purple Guy'a. * Niektórzy sądzą że w kostiumie cały czas jest Purple Guy, lecz jest w nim endoszkielet pokryty jego szczątkami (inaczej by się nie ruszał). * Springtrap przeżył pożar, wiemy to z kilku dowodów, są nimi: gazeta po nocy 6. oraz cutscenka kończąca Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * Według niektórych teorii, to nie William Afton jest w Springtrap'ie, ale jego syn - Michael Afton, o czym początkowo świadczyła ostatnia cutscenka za FNaF SL, lecz ostatecznie Scott potwierdził, że był to jednak William Afton. * Mimo tego, i tak mamy ludzi wierzących w "MikeTrap'a". * W cutscence z FNaF SL można zobaczyć, że nie posiada kostiumu prawego ucha i bioder, a we FNaF 6 jest niemal kompletny. Prawdopodobnie zmienił strój. * Jeśli dotrze do biura i będzie stał w drzwiach i gracz nie będzie odrywał od niego wzroku wcześniej czy później zjumpscare'uje nas Phantom Freddy co skączy się ,,multi jumpscare'm" Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Generacja: Springlock Kategoria:Spring Bonnie